


Kinktober - 1 - Spanking

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Português (Brazil), Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 1º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 1 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Um afago em meus cabelos, delineando a minha nuca. Um fôlego em meus ouvidos e a tentativa de lhe dar um beijo. Uma esquiva, uma silenciosa reprimenda, olhos exigindo paciência.

 

Da nuca para o contorno da coluna. Dedos flutuando gentilmente em seu trajeto, calafrios deixados pelo caminho. A mão chega à minha bunda com um aperto mais agressivo.

 

Lábios atiçam meu pescoço, a mão que me apertava some. Uma leve mordida na orelha, um gemido escapa. O desejo por ela de volta, seu retorno deixando mais de uma marca. Elas ainda ficarão comigo, brevemente, mesmo depois de você ter ido embora.


End file.
